<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh bookstore girl! by DJD_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444700">oh bookstore girl!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJD_Writes/pseuds/DJD_Writes'>DJD_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Meet-Cute, Other, She just works there, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Valentine's Day Fluff, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJD_Writes/pseuds/DJD_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is just looking for a gift for their best friend, Anathema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh bookstore girl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you have a lovely day!! I wrote this simply because I wanted to? I guess. Also, I've been really struggling with some writer's block so this helped loosen up some ideas in my head so wahoo!</p>
<p>Also the song title comes from the song, 'Bookstore Girl', by Charlie Burg! (here you are: https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=HccFeNMN5YU&amp;feature=share )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley had many vices: sleep was their main one, alcohol too. Occasionally they’d engage in quite a bit of lust. Another big one of theirs was procrastination. Which landed them where they were, running through the crowded streets of Soho, dashing to find a shop to buy a birthday present for their best friend Anathema. Oh, they were so screwed if they couldn’t find a shop! And soon! Her birthday was tomorrow and Crowley couldn’t disappoint her! Anathema was the best friend they could ever wish for, it was only right that she got the best gift Crowley could find as well. If only they could find a half-decent shop that wouldn’t destroy their bank account. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Crowley had thought ahead, maybe they would’ve ordered the perfect item. But no, they were stuck in bloody Soho, every café and shop covered in bloody roses and stupid happy bloody couples and the bloody colour pink and bloody stupid bloody hearts! Why was everything so damn </span>
  <b>lovey-dovey</b>
  <span>?! Did everything have to remind them that they were painfully single and would remain that way for at least a while? Looking at happy couples on TikTok or Twitter or Instagram or even in their own damn flat whenever Anathema and Newt came over wasn’t enough for the blasted universe, huh?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, to knock them out of their lamenting, they saw </span>
  <b>it. </b>
  <span>The shop that </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>have </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Anathema. They jogged some more, managed to make it over to the ancient-looking bookshop. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for what they needed. Old-seeming, somehow teeming with tomes that they could see from the dusty windows and blessedly, empty. They opened up the heavy door and went inside, eyes widening beneath their glasses at the sight of the interior of the shop. Anathema was sure to like something they had here! She must!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chose an aisle and began to stroll down it, their black Doc Martens contrasting with the hardwood and shaggy rugs beneath them. The shop was so cosy and lovely, not cramped as they had imagined it might be with the maximalist ‘vibes’ going on. Crowley looked up and around, gazing at the worn tomes that towered above even them, despite their significant height. The books were all arranged seemingly at random, with no indicators of any semblance of order within the shelves present. They bent down to peer at the well-loved titles, humming to themselves as they considered what Anathema could possibly want until a bright voice interrupted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there! I was wondering what I can do for you?” They looked up and froze. Fuck- </span>
  <b>
    <em>that’s why it was so BLOODY PINK out there</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> Cupid was in this shop! An angel of love!</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, the angel tilted their head and asked again. “My dear, is everything all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley wasn’t in the wrong for assuming the being in front of them was an angel. Azira Fell did take her holidays seriously and she wouldn’t dare slack for any of them. Even Valentine’s Day, despite her distinct lack of a partner. So, when she had got ready for the day, she put on a warm, cream jumper, that was large and chunky, and a pink and red skirt. Then, she made sure her make-up was festive- with pink hearts on her cheeks and eyelids and her favourite red lipstick on her lips. She thought she looked nice or at least hoped. She didn’t wish to get in trouble with her superiors over a few hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira looked up at the person searching through the shelves. Oh, they were gorgeous! All legs and tight leather. She managed to stop her mind before it strayed too far from the innocent observations about the person’s clothing. It was untoward to think of anyone that way, especially upon first acquaintance and when one was a customer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear?” She prompted once more, which made the redhead blink again before speaking, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngk.” they said, eloquently, “just looking for a book- ‘s for my mate, Ana. Do you have anything… occult-ish? She’s a bit witch-y, you see, and it’s her birthday tomorrow.” They explained, using their hands as they spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira let out a fond giggle. “Oh, I understand! My aunt is much the same- although she’s less witch and more medium.” She shrugged. “I believe we might have what you’re looking for. Follow me?” She added, gesturing down the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course!” They scrambled to follow the blonde, feeling like a hopeless puppy in a way. Azira simply left them charmed. This silly cupid, making Crowley fall for her instead of someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira showed them a shelf of books. “Would any of these work for your friend?” She asked, as Crowley leaned in and leafed through the titles before taking one out. It was a leather-bound book about crystals and their properties. “Oh, that one is lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “I thought so. I hope she likes it-”  They held the book underneath their arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, is that all you need?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure- you have no idea how many shops I’ve been too. And all of them are busy and covered in… roses! And bloody teddy bears! And hearts! All the hearts!” They exclaimed. To which Azira kept a straight face for a moment before bursting into laughter. Crowley froze for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear- do you not know what day it is?” She asked through her laughter. The confused person in front of her shook their head. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” She explained before laughing some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all clicked inside Crowley’s head before they started laughing with the angel, at the pure ridiculousness of it all. “Oh.” They said, after a minute of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for the laughter. Now, may I check you out?” She said, pointing to the cash register at the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Angel, you can check me out all you want-” They said before they could stop themself. Azira blushed madly, the redness of her cheeks almost overriding the pink hearts drawn on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh-” she was at a loss for words. “What’s your name?” She blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley. Uh- yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira.” She nervously reached up to run a hand through her blonde curls. “Let me check the book out and then maybe if you’d like, you could take me out for tea during my break, and we can talk more about checking </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Crowley’s turn to blush like mad and lose words. “I’d- ngk- like that loads, Azira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Okay- follow me, one more time.” She shot Crowley a smile over her shoulder as she walked them over to the register. Fuck, they were done for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every single comment/kudos/bookmark! Have a lovely day! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>